Nggak Peka?
by Yeareolnim
Summary: Jeno yang menurut Jaemin nggak peka dan bikin kesal. Sudah nembak lewat pesan teks, irit lagi. / NoMin here. Jeno, Jaemin. / Drabble / Fluff


**Nggak Peka?**

 **Cast :** **Jeno Jaemin**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance** **, Fluff**

 **Length :** **Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning :** **Bahasa nggak baku.** **Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

"Jaem, _hyung_ nanti _nggak_ bisa jemput ke sekolah, ada urusan. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Jaemin mendesah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun – _hyung_ tersayangnya. Urusan apaan, palingan juga kencan sama pacar kelincinya. Jaemin menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah.." tapi apalah daya Jaemin yang selama ini menjadi adik paling patuh di dunia dan tak pernah membantah perkataan orang yang lebih tua.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang ya. Hati-hati di jalan, _okay_? _Bye_ ~"

Jaemin membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, menatap malas motor yang dikendarai hyungnya itu hingga menghilang di persimpangan. Biar saja, nanti dia akan pulang larut dan mengadu pada orang tuanya, 'Jaehyun _hyung nggak_ mau menjemputku dan pergi kencan _sama_ Doyoung _hyung_!' Biar tahu rasa. Jaemin terkikik, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah tercinta.

.

"Nanti pulang naik bus sendiri _deh_.." Jaemin menggumam lirih, kakinya menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga yang merupakan jalan menuju kelasnya di lantai 2.

"Eh, kau tau _nggak_? Kemarin si Hina kecopetan di bus."

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga terakhir ketika mendengar percakapan dua teman perempuannya yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Benarkah? Wah.. mengerikan sekali. Untung aku _nggak_ pernah naik bus lagi, soal _nya_ dulu aku pernah digodain om-om mesum di !"

Jaemin begidik. Ia menengok ke arah dua temannya itu yang kini sudah berjalan melewatinya, turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ih, aku nanti minta jemput saja kalau gitu. _Ngeri deh_!"

Ketika dua perempuan itu berbelok, Jaemin kembali menatap depan, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil menggumam lagi, " _ih_ , kalau _gitu_ jalan kaki aja _deh_.."

.

"Hey, Jaem!"

Jaemin menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya sebelum mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku tepat di sebelah seseorang yang tadi menyapanya. Ah, teman baiknya, sebut saja Donghyuck.

Baru seperempat detik ia duduk, Renjun -temannya di kelas sebelah berjalan setengah lari menuju ke arah ia dan Donghyuck, wajahnya pucat, dan dengan tergesa menyela duduk di tengah-tengah mereka setelah sebelumnya sedikit mendorong Jaemin untuk berbagi tempat duduknya.

"Kalian tau kalian tau?! Kemarin aku mau mati rasanya, astagaaaa!" Renjun memulai cerita dengan heboh. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan ia mengangkat tangan kiri Jaemin laludilingkarkan ke bahunya dan mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu Jaemin.

Donghyuck memandangnya geli, "apaan _sih_? Habis melihat hantu ya?"

Niatnya sih cuma menggoda, tapi Renjun justru mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jaemin lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan serius, "kau benar sekali!"

"Hah?"Dua lelaki lainnya saling bertatapan lalu menatap horror Renjun."Kau bercanda!"

Renjun merengut, kali ini ganti mengapit lengan kanan Donghyuck, "untuk bercanda pun _nggak_ lucu tau!"

Jaemin meneguk ludah, kalau boleh jujur sih dia tak menyukai cerita horror, " _kok_ bisa?"

"Kemarin aku pulang jalan kaki seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa _pas_ masuk belokan rumahku sepi, terus,"

KRINGGGG

Bel masuk itu menghentikan cerita Renjun, Jaemin menghela napas diam-diam, lega.

Jadilah sepanjang pelajaran itu Jaemin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cara dia pulang nanti.

.

Jeno. Lee Jeno namanya. Teman Jaemin dari masih belajar merangkak dahulu kala. Rumahnya tepat di depan rumah Jaemin, membuat keduanya selalu bersama kemana-mana. Tapi tidak untuk 5 tahun belakangan. Sejak keduanya masuk _Junior High School_ yang berbeda, hubungan mereka merenggang. Ah, tidak, awal renggangnya hubungan mereka adalah ketika Jaemin dengan terang-terangan bilang kalau dia menyukai Jeno ketika mereka berada di jenjang terakhir Sekolah Dasar. Jeno -dengan wajah merah padam membalas kalau dia tidak menyukai Jaemin, lalu kurang lebih 3 tahun setelahnya keduanya tak pernah bertegur sapa. Saling berpas-pasan, tapi juga saling memalingkan muka.

Lalu hubungan mereka kembali membaik ketika masuk _Senior High School_ ,meskipun keduanya masuk di sekolah yang berbeda. Awalnya Jeno menyapa Jaemin lewat media sosial, _Instagram_ , minta nomor Jaemin dengan alasan ponsel barunya. Lalu saling bertukar pesan walau rasanya sedikit canggung dibanding dulu.

Yang membuat Jaemin kesal adalah sifat kurang _gentle_ -nya si Jeno. Jeno _sih_ orangnya gampang ditebak, kentara sekali kalau sebenarnya bocah itu menyukainya, terbukti dengan tertunduknya wajah Jeno ketika berbicara langsung dengannya, tak berani menatap mata Jaemin. Malu-malu.

Tapi belakangan ini Jeno mulai berubah. Dia sudah berani menatap mata Jaemin. Tapi hanya sekedar itu, dan itu membuat Jaemin lebih kesal. Selama ini harus Jaemin yang memulai percakapan dengannya, lelaki itu tak pernah mengirim pesan teks lebih dulu kalau bukan Jaemin yang mengiriminya duluan. Dan sepertinya tak mau pergi jalan-jalan bersama kalau bukan Jaemin yang mengajaknya duluan.

Dan yang lebih lebih mengesalkan lagi, beberapa bulan lalu Jeno menembaknya. Ya, lelaki -yang menurut Jaemin kurang kepekaan itu meminta Jaemin menjadi pacarnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Jaemin kesal, tapi isi dari pesan teks yang dikirim Jeno yang membuatnya kesal. Begini isinya:

 _Jaem, kau mau jadi pacarku?_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sudah _nembak_ lewat pesan teks, irit lagi. Namun, tak hanya sampai di situ ketidak- _gentle_ -an si Jeno. Jaemin membalas pesan teksnya Jeno, begini:

 _Maaf ya, Jen, kita temenan aja._

Awalnya sih, Jaemin cuma mau ngecek gimana usahanya Jeno buat membujuk Jaemin supaya mau jadi pacarnya, tapi rasanya Jaemin ingin menelan ponselnya bulat-bulat ketika balasan Jeno sampai.

 _Okay kalau gitu._

Kalau saja Jaemin tak punya peri kemanusiaan, mungkin saja Jeno sudah tak berbentuk manusia sekarang.

.

Jaemin menatap ragu-ragu benda persegi di tangannya, di layar benda itu terdapat rentetan kalimat: _Jen, nanti aku pulang sekolah bareng kamu boleh nggak? Jaehyun hyung nggak bisa jemput soalnya._

Kirim tidak kirim tidak? Mulut Jaemin komat-kamit, ingin meng-klik tombol _sent_ , tapi takut kalau nanti pesannya diabaikan sama yang di sana. Ingin meng-klik tombol _cancel_ , tapi nanti _gimana_ pulangnya? Jadi serba salah.

"ah! Yang pentingkan usaha dulu!" –klik

 _Message sent!_

Jaemin menggigiti kukunya, menunggu balasan. Kalau ia pikirkan, kira-kira sebulan ini ia dan Jeno tak bertukar pesan.

 _Ting!_

Mendengar bunyi ponselnya, cepat-cepat Jaemin membukanya. Dan senyumnya melebar membaca balasan dari Jeno.

 _Okay. Tunggu aku di depan sekolahmu nanti._

.

"Lee Jeno!" Jaemin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jeno dengan sepedanya di seberang jalan. Jeno menoleh, Jaemin dapat melihat senyum lelaki itu juga matanya yang ikut tersenyum. Tampan sekali.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Jeno bertanya ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Jaemin.

Jaemin menggeleng, " _nggak_ _kok_. Maaf ya, kau jadi memutar jalanmu ke sekolahku dulu."

Kini ganti lelaki bermarga _Lee_ yang menggeleng, " _nggak_ apa-apa _kok_. _Yuk_ , pulang." Jeno bersiap di atas sepedanya ketika Jaemin naik di belakangnya. Senyum Jeno mengembang, kepalanya menoleh ke tangan Jaemin yang menyampir indah di bahunya.

"Sudah makan, Jaem?"

Jaemin mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan ketika Jeno bertanya. Kini kepalanya berada tepat di sebelah telinga Jeno, "Belum." Lelaki _Na_ itu diam-diam tersenyum, pasti Jeno mengajakku makan dulu, pikirnya.

"Akan kukayuh dengan cepat biar cepat sampai rumah. Tenang saja."

Jaemin menghela napas mendengarnya. Apa yang kau harapkan, Na Jaemin? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, daripada memikirkan kekesalannya pada lelaki itu terus. Bibir Jaemin melengkung ke atas ketika melihat taman yang kini di lewatinya, ah, ia baru sadar kalau Jeno lewat jalan ini, padahal kalau lewat jalan ini jarak yang mereka tempuh akan semakin jauh.

"eh?" Alis Jaemin menyatu ketika lelaki yang memboncengnya membelokkan sepeda ke arah taman, "Kita mau kemana, Jen?" Ia bertanya, tapi Jeno tak menjawab. Jaemin semakin bingung ketika Jeno menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan air mancur. Dengan wajah bingung, ia turun dari sepeda.

Jeno juga bergegas turun dari sepeda, lelaki itu berhenti sebentar di samping sepedanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan di dalam tasnya, lantas melangkah ke arah Jaemin.

" _Marry Christmas and Happy New Year_ , Na Jaemin."

Jaemin menatap bingkisan yang Jeno sodorkan ke hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Hadiahmu. Aku susah payah mendapatkannya sebulan ini. Jadi maaf aku telat mengucapkan Selamat natal dan tahun baru."

Dengan wajah yang masih nampak bingung, Jaemin menerima bingkisan itu, lalu mengintip sebentar isinya, sebuah sepatu limited edition yang ia inginkan selama ini. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Jeno.

Lelaki di hadapannya terbatuk canggung, mengusap tengkuknya, "Kau suka? –eh?" Jeno kebingungan melihat Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya serta matanya yang sedikit berair, " _Kok_ nangis? _Nggak_ suka ya sama hadiahnya? Maaf.."

Jaemin menggeleng keras, " _nggak kok_. Suka _banget_ malah. Aku kira kamu _nggak_ berniat memberi ucapan natal dan tahun baru untukku tahun ini.."

"Eii.. mana mungkin." Jaemin melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan telapak tangan hangat Jeno mengusap pelan pipinya, "eh? Pipimu dingin sekali. Kamu sih, sudah tau dingin, pakai syal tipis kayak gitu."

Jaemin memperhatikan Jeno yang melepaskan syal tebal di lehernya lalu melingkarkan syal abu-abu itu ke leher Jaemin. Pipi Jaemin memanas.

"Nanti kalau demam gimana? Kan besok mau kuajak main ski." Jeno tersenyum ke arah Jaemin yang memandang takjub ke arahnya, "Kau mau kan?"

Jaemin mengangguk dengan semangat. Tentu saja dia mau. Bahkan dia sudah memimpikan bermain ski bersama Jeno dari dulu.

Jeno lagi-lagi menampakkan senyuman miliknya yang membuat Jaemin gemas, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?" Lelaki itu bertanya, sambil tangannya menggandeng tangan milik Jaemin ke arah sepedanya.

"kau mengajakku makan dulu?"

Jeno menoleh ke arah Jaemin, "Tentu saja. Kata _nya_ belum makan."

Dan Jaemin tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. "Jeno..."

Jeno yang tadinya ingin menaiki sepedanya, menghentikan niatnya, kembali menatap Jaemin, "Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh menjawab ulang pertanyaanmu beberapa bulan dulu?"

"–eh?"

.

 **end**

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR, YEOROBUNDEUL~ telat banget yah hehe

Akhirnya terciptalah FF NoMin pertamakuhhh dari dulu pengen deh ikutan meramaikan FF NoMin. Awalnya cast-nya pengen kubuat MarkMin, tapi jadinya NoMin kkk maaf kalau kurang memuaskan TT

Review please?

Love ya~ :*


End file.
